


Supervene

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: supervene (ˌsuːpəˈviːn)vb (intr)1.  to occur as an unexpected or extraneous development.Mako wakes up in the middle of the night to find Jamie staring out the window, waiting for someone...
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Supervene

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, little Christmas fic for the junk boys. I hope to start writing for them again in the near future, because I love writing these boys. Also, I wrote this really quick, so please excuse any typos, etc.

*

It's not abnormal for Mako to wake up several times a night. Sometimes it's only to turn over on the other side, other times it's due to a coughing fit, other times it's because Jamie has been talking or twittering in his sleep. Mako is a very light sleeper, which comes in handy when you're living in the Outback where people sneaking up on you at night to steal your stuff and/or murder you, but it also meant that it took Mako almost three months before he was able to get even a semi-decent amount of sleep, sleeping next to Jamie. Jamie is a deep sleeper, but he is also a restless sleeper. He takes forever falling asleep, but once he's under, he's almost impossible to wake up. Thanks to his homemade booby-traps, Jamie has been safe enough to fall properly asleep. That doesn't stop him from muttering, cackling, twitching, or straight up bouncing in his sleep, though. He does all of those things all through the night, and Mako has lost count of how many times he has seriously considered physically throwing Jamie out of the bed, so he could get some peace. He has never done so, though, even though he has never explicitly invited Jamie to sleep in his bed either. It just sort of happened over time, and there's no getting rid of him now. Not that Mako really wants to get rid of him, to be honest. He has gotten used to the fidgeting by now, and on the few occasions since where Mako has had to spend the night alone, he has actually had trouble sleeping without the familiar weight of Jamie's head on his chest.

He hadn't expected Jamie to be a snuggler, but he is. During the day when they're working, heisting, or whatever the hell they're doing, Jamie isn't especially physical. Sure, he pats Mako's arm or even climbs onto Mako's shoulder like an overgrown ferret, but he doesn't seem to have a great need for physical affection. Not until they're sleeping anyway. The second they lay down together, Jamie curls around Mako one way or the other. Usually, he will lie halfway atop Mako with his head and torso resting on Mako's broad chest while his poofy hair tickles Mako's chin. Then he will usually talk and talk about all his big plans for future heists until he talks himself to sleep, and sometimes he even continues in his sleep.

Sleeping in the same bed as Jamie Junkrat Fawkes will result in one of two outcomes: either you will go insane, or you will get so used to it that it will be impossible to sleep any other way, which of course is also a kind of insanity. So basically you're destined to go insane.

It's not insanity that immediately sparks to life in Mako's chest when he wakes up in the middle of the night to find that Jamie is not in the bed. It's worry, then annoyance over being worried, then even more worry, then relief and more annoyance when he sees Jamie sitting over by one of the only windows in the shack, gazing out at the night skies. It's the only proper window in the shack – the others are more like portholes than windows – because windows let in the heat during the day and make it easier to get taken out by snipers at night. They usually keep the window covered with an old rag, but Jamie has removed it and is sitting there, staring quietly out into the night.

"What're you doing?" Mako grunts as he props himself up a bit with a deep, raspy breath. He grabs the hogdrogen mask by the bed and inhales deeply through it.

Jamie doesn't reply at first, and Mako has to ask him again, which only serves to make him even more annoyed.

"Waiting," is Jamie's response the second time Mako asks, but he doesn't take his eyes off whatever it is that he's staring at outside. It's actually a little creepy.

Mako sighs.

"What're you waiting for?"

"Santa."

"What?"

Jamie finally turns his head to look at Mako. He's dead serious.

"Santa," he repeats. "It's the 25th now. He's supposed to come in the night, right, with presents?"

"Right."

Jamie is not an organized person. In fact, he's probably the messiest person Mako has ever known. His clothes, tools, and mechanic limps are usually scattered all over the shack, and although Mako has never considered himself an especially tidy person, he's a goddamn neat freak compared to Jamie. Jamie is only organized about one thing; his heist plans. He will plan anything down to the tiniest detail, plan for any scenario, any eventuality no matter how tiny its probability. It didn't occur to Mako that Jamie would be tracking dates, but apparently he's tracking this one.

"He's never brought me anything," Jamie continues with a vacant expression on his face to suggest that he's talking more to himself than to Mako. "I used to sit up and wait for him all night, but he never came."

The thought of tiny Jamie sitting up all night, waiting in vain for Santa to bring him presents, is almost unbearably sad. Mako sometimes forgets that Jamie has never known what life was like before Omnic Crisis. He sometimes forgets that scrap life in the Wasteland is the only life Jamie has ever known and that simple things like getting presents from Santa on Christmas morning is nothing more than fairytales for someone like Jamie. He doesn't know a lot about Jamie's childhood – only that both his parents are dead – and the few times he's asked about it, Jamie says he doesn't remember, which might just be an excuse not to talk about it. Whatever it was like, it can't have been very happy. People don't end up like Jamie if their childhoods were happy and healthy. Plus, Mako is pretty sure it's impossible to have a happy, healthy childhood in the Wasteland.

"I reckon he's never brought me anything because I've been naughty," Jamie reasons, turning back to staring out the window and fiddling with something in his hand that Mako can't see what is. It's a clear night tonight, and the full moon is casting its white, cool light over the barren lands, making them look like a moon-esque landscape.

"But I think I've been good this year," Jamie mumbles. "I've only killed bad people, and I gave that little girl the lollie I'd stolen."

It's true; Jamie actually has been pretty good this year compared to the year before. He has actually gone out of his way to keep collateral damage, at least in terms of casualties, as low as possible, which is unlikely for him, because he usually doesn't give a fuck.

Mako gets out of bed and goes over to join Jamie by the window. He doesn't really know what to say, so he just sits down next to Jamie by the window. It's cooler here anyway.

"Has he ever brought you anything, Hoggy?" Jamie asks after a while in silence.

"Hm," Mako grunts. "When I was a kid. He stopped coming after I grew up."

He says that last part to try and prepare Jamie for the disappointment. He doesn't have the heart to tell him that Santa doesn't exist, and that the reason Jamie never got any presents for Christmas was because his parents either didn't care or couldn't afford anything for him. Actually, it's kind of amazing that Jamie, who is a grown man by now – a grown murderous man – apparently still believes in something as innocent as Santa. It's a little bit cute, too.

"What was your favorite thing he brought you?"

Mako considers the question for a while, trying to recall the good parts of his childhood.

"A rugby ball when I was eight," he finally says. "It was the first time I found something I was good at."

Mako has been fat when he was a kid, too, and he had been teased mercilessly for it by the kids at school. Playing rugby was the first time he was good at something, and where his size wasn't a minus, but rather a plus. He had been the best player in his year, and if things hadn't shaped up the way they did, he would probably have been a pro. It feels like a lifetime ago, and it kind of is. There's very little left of the Mako who dreamed of being a professional rugby player. But the part that is left is the part that can't bear to tell Jamie that he'll be waiting in vain tonight. It's also the part that's currently wracking his brain to try and figure out how he can get his hands on a present for Jamie and leave it by the door by daylight without Jamie finding out.

"What's rugby?"

"It's a stupid game. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Hm."

Jamie draws a deep sigh and leans his head slightly against Mako's shoulder.

"What are you going to do when Santa shows up then?" Mako asks, trying to keep Jamie talking. Talking at night seems to be the best way to get him to fall asleep, and if he falls asleep, then Mako might get the chance to figure out what to do about a present.

"Oh." Jamie straightens up and lifts his hand to show Mako what he's been fiddling with. It's a remote control. "I've set up a really big bugger of a booby-trap! Most powerful one yet. If that fucker shows his jolly face around here, I'm gonna blow him all the way to kingdom come. Serves that wanker right for never bringing me any presents."

Mako blinks. This was not the reply he'd been expecting, and for a moment he's too shocked to do anything by stare at the small, homemade remote in Jamie's hand. Then he breaks out in raspy laughs so hard they make his belly bounce. How he could have expected anything other than this from Jamie is beyond him, because of course, this has been Jamie's plan all along.

"Best for him if he doesn't show then," he coughs and accepts the can of hogdrogen that Jamie has quickly fetched for him. He inhales deeply to get his coughing under control.

"Best for him, not for me, mate!" Jamie cackles as he sits down next to Mako again. "I've been on my best behavior all year for that fucker."

"Well, if he doesn't show, you've got an excuse for being extra naughty next year," Mako suggests. "Make up for lost time."

"Right you are, Hoggy," Jamie says and nods. "That's smart thinking. This is why I keep you around."

Santa doesn't show, but it doesn't matter. Jamie forgets all about it in favor of talking through the night about all the extra naughty stuff he'll get up to make up for being so nice.

*

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/its_rabbit_)!


End file.
